Lost Souls
by Piper Halliwell1
Summary: An alternative Reality Story with a Buffy crossover


Lost Souls-  
  
Disclamer: This story is a look at a what if type situatuion. What if Prue hadn't died when she did? What powers would they have? How would Piper feel if she got to have Prue back? Would she choose Prue over Phoebe and Paige? How will the other Piper react to not having Prue and instead having Phoebe? This idea came from BtVS episode Normal Again. It would include a crossover with the character Buffy only. She'll help Phoebe and Paige find their sister. The only difference is Piper won't try killing her sisters.  
  
Flashback Buffy the Vampire Slayers- Normal Again- A demon's venom causes Buffy to hallucinate, convincing the Slayer that she's a normal girl in a mental ward that her parents are alive, Dawn never existed, and her Slayer life is a delusion.  
  
Present day Charmed- Friday morning around 8:30 am, Phoebe got a tip from Darryl on a something that's infecting people with venom in broad daylight at San Franscisco Bay Park. "Ok Thanks Darryl. I'll check it out," Phoebe said. "Don't you think that you need to have your sisters along? I mean these people that have been affected have either died, or ended up in a mental insitution" He said, as he worried about his good friend. "I'm only checking out. What harm would it do?" Phoebe asks. "Oh I give up! If you do need them, please give them a call," Darryl said. "Sure thing. I'll call them right away," She said, as she lying. "Thanks Darryl.bye," Phoebe said, as she hung up the phone. She decides to check it out anyway by herself. Phoebe didn't want to bother her sisters while they were at work. The real reason she wanted to do this by herself is because she was tired of always relying on her sisters for everything. For once I'd like to do something for me she thought to herself. "I know I can do this", she said as she drove off. At the location she looks around to see what she kind could find. Nothing looks suspicious Phoebe thought. She continued to walk around the park. She thought maybe she would get a premonition off of anything she could touch, but she didn't receive any. What she did get was a tingling sensation on the back of her neck. It was something that indicated her that she was in trouble. She turned around and there was a demon standing behind her with it's arms crossed. Uh oh, she thought, I'm in trouble. Phoebe quickly steps back in her stance. The demon took a swing at her with a spike like appendage on his hand, but she ducks. She fends him off long enough to run toward her car. Phoebe drives away quickly not looking back. The demon tried running toward the car, but stopped. Somehow he new one way or another it would get her. She heads to P3 hoping Piper would be there. When she pulls in the parking lot she sees that Piper's car is still there. Oh good Piper's here she thought. Hoping that the demon didn't follow her somehow, she quickly gets out of her car and runs into P3. "Phoebe what are you doing here in the afternoon?" Piper said surprised. "Um, I took the day off when I got a demonic tip from Darryl," Phoebe said. "Great," Piper said sarcastically. "Well, let's check the place out." Phoebe looked around guilty and Piper realized that she already did. "Phoebe, you didn't," Piper asked. "Yes." Phoebe said. "Damnit Phoebe. You could have been killed," Piper said as she sounded more like Prue would have. Wow! I'm sounding a lot like Prue now she thought. "Don't give me that Piper. I knew what I was doing," Phoebe yelled back at her sister. "Oh, you knew what you were doing," Piper repeated sarcastically. " I suppose you had an encounter with that demon?" "Yes." Said a guilty Phoebe. "It tried to stick me with something sharp from its hand." "See now." Piper said. "You needed us after all." Phoebe knew she was right, but didn't want to admit it. What do we do know Phoebe thought. "Paige," Piper called out. Paige was working on her latest case at the Human Services building when she heard Piper's voice. No, not now Piper. I'm busy she thought. She picked up the phone and called Piper at P3. "Piper, I'm busy. I can't leave," Paige said. "Can you do this without me?" "I'll see what we can do," Piper said. "If we need you, we'll call you." "All right. Gotta go my boss is near by," Paige said. "Ok bye," Piper said as they hung up the phone at the same time. Piper looked over at Phoebe with an unhappy look. "She can't go right now, but says to call her if we need her," Piper said. "Ok let's go then," Phoebe said. "All right. I've got to tell my manger I'm leaving right now." She called out Jim to come to the bar. "Jim come out here please," Piper yelled. He comes out from the back room thinking that he did something wrong, but didn't let on that he was thinking that. "Yes Piper," Jim said. "I'm going out with my sister for a little." She said. "Ok," Jim said. Piper grabbed her back and she left with Phoebe. Is this the place? It's unusual for a demon to attract in broad daylight, Piper wondered? But then again, they don't really care who they attack. "Is this it?," Piper asked. "In the middle of San Francisco Bay Park." "Yes," Phoebe said as she was looking for a place to park. "There's a spot over there Phoebe," Piper said pointing. "It was right over there," Phoebe pointed, as they got out of the car. Just then the demon jumped out from nowhere and tried to go after them, but Phoebe stood her ground and kicked him in the head long enough for Piper to freeze him. That didn't work. "Damnit, blow the sucker up," Phoebe yelled. When that didn't work he stuck Piper with his venomus appendage. "OH NO PIPER," Phoebe cried as Piper hit the ground. She had to think quickly to protect them. A protection spell would work she thought. She began chanting 3 times:  
  
'Powers That Be Protect us from this being Powers That Be Protect us from this being Powers That Be Protect us from this being'  
  
Piper managed to say a few words before she passed out. When the spell was complete they were surrounded with a force field. The demon tired to penetrate it, but when he touched it, he flew back and hit a tree. It knocked him out. Phoebe called out for Paige and Leo. "Paige, Leo. Need your help now," Phoebe yelled. Paige didn't even think twice about it, she got up to go to an inconspicuous spot to orbed out. Leo and Paige arrived at the same time "PIPER," Leo and Paige said in unison, as they both went to her side. "What happened," Paige asked. "Her power didn't work on it, and she was stabbed by an extra sharp thingy. The only way to protect us was to add this protect spell," said an emotional Phoebe. "How are we going to save her?," said a scared Paige." She removed the reversal spell for Leo to heal her. She began chanting while Paige and Leo kept a look.  
  
'Powers The Be Remove this protection Powers That Be Remove this protection Powers That Be Remove this protection'  
  
Leo placed his hands above Piper and a glow emanated from his hands. Several minutes passed and he could not heal her. Maybe I need a little more boast he thought to himself. "Paige give me your hand," He said, as she hand also tried to heal Piper. That didn't work either. "We need to stay calm for Piper," Phoebe added. "I'll go see what I can do," Leo said as he caressed her cheek. Leo orbed out with a look of sadness on his face. "We'd better get back to the manor and see what we could do while Leo's gone," Paige said. "Right. Book of Shadows." Phoebe said. Paige and Phoebe locked arms while Phoebe grabbed onto Piper's hand. Suddenly Phoebe felt Piper drift away, and suddenly reappear. Phoebe didn't seem to worry about it too much when they orbed to the manor. A few minutes later Phoebe, Piper and Paige arrived in the manor foyer. They placed her on the couch in the parlor. "Piper. Don't die on us," Phoebe said, as she knelt next to her. "I'm going to the attic to get the book," Paige said, as she orbed out. Phoebe couldn't move any further. She stayed planted by her sister's side. A few minutes later Paige orbed back. Paige sat on a chair across from Phoebe and Piper. She began looking into the book of shadows. The pages began to move by themselves magically. I hope it's going to something useful Paige thought. It stopped on a page they've never seen before. "This has never been here before," Paige said. Phoebe looked over at Paige with an unusual look. "Here, let me look at it," Phoebe said. Paige handed her sister the book and she read the page. " 'The Legend of The Slayer'," Phoebe read out loud confused. "You're right. That's never been here before." "Well, what does it say?" Paige demanded. Phoebe began to read aloud "Into each generation a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One. One born with the strength and skill to fight the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil and the as well of their numbers. For every vampire in the world, there is a Slayer. The Slayer Code: Destroy all vampires with the obligatory aid of super strength, fighting ability and an acute and intense gift of timing-think. It's not only vampires, however, that these warriors have chosen the responsibility to annihilate. They also have to time-out demons, monsters and just about every other kind of nasty thing that can come to mind. Usually, the end result is a heinously bloody slaughter. With the aid of a Watcher-who trains and looks out for each Slayer-these superhuman slayers have been known mostly to lurk in the shadows alone, following their prey- the bloodsucking undead. Unfortunately, these heroes have an unhealthy expiration date. most don't live to see past 20." Stunned Phoebe and Paige didn't know what to do. "It doesn't say how to get into contact with her," Phoebe says. "What are we to do?," Paige asked. Phoebe shaking her head, "I don't know."  
  
Phoebe wondered why she hadn't seen this page before. Wonder where this page came from? "A slayer?" Phoebe thought out loud. Leo orbed in a few minutes later. "Ok, I found out how we can help Piper. We need to get in contact with a slayer," Leo said as he knelt down next to Piper. "It was in the book of Shadows, but it didn't say how to," Phoebe said. Leo was quiet and that just upset Phoebe and Paige, but they knew that he had a right to be a little emotion. He couldn't be right now; Paige and Phoebe needed his help as well. "Leo! Help us here," Phoebe yelled. Leo didn't want anyone to bother him and Piper, as he was that distraught. "Leave me alone," Leo demanded. "Damnit LEO! How are we to help Piper, if you don't give us the location of this slayer person," Phoebe said, as she was frustrated. Paige walked over to Leo and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Please Leo, for Piper," Paige said softly. Leo turned around to Paige and began to speak, "Her name is Buffy Summers, and she lives in Sunnydale. About an hour from here if you drive." Then he quickly turned away stroking Piper's dark brown hair. "Thank you Leo," Paige said. "But we'll be orbing there. Paige and Phoebe walked into the foyer. She senses for Buffy and a few minutes later she's got a location to Buffy. "Leo we're leaving," Paige said. "He's not going to notice we've gone," Phoebe said. Paige and Phoebe locked arms and orbed to Sunnydale.  
  
Piper wakes up on the couch in the Parlor. Boy that's some dream she thought. She tries getting up but gets dizzy. "WHOA," She said. "I guess I got up too fast." She tried again to get up and this time she was successful. Hmm, I'm thirsty she thought. Piper proceeded to the kitchen. "I see that you're up from your nap," said a familiar voice coming down the stairs. "I didn't even realize I dozed off on the couch," Piper said, didn't realizing whom she was speaking with. "Yeah, you've been out for a few hours," said the familiar voice. Man, I can't place that voice she thinks to herself as she walks by the person. As she walked into the kitchen she turned around to see who that was. "PRUE," Piper says as she faints. "PIPER," Prue says as she runs to her side. "Paige get down here, Piper's just passed out," Paige runs down the stairs quickly careful not to fall, she notices Piper is on the floor. "Help me carry her to the couch in the sitting room," Prue demanded. They carried her over to the couch, but they had a hard time doing on their own. Prue called for Leo. "LEO," Prue said. Leo orbed in. "What happened," Leo wondered. "I don't know," Prue said as she shook her head. "She's just fainted when she turned around," Prue said, as Leo picked Piper up and placed her on the couch. A few minutes later she woke up. Leo was staring at her. She was a little dazed. "Leo," she said as she hugged and kissed him. "WHOA Piper," Leo said as he pushed her away. "What's wrong?" Piper wondered. But she just shrugged it off. "I had a dream that Prue was dead (Shouldn't alive apply better for this Piper's point of view. I mean, in he reality Prue is dead, so she would be dreaming if she saw her alive, wouldn't she?) ," Piper said to Leo. Leo looked over at Prue wondering why would Piper say things like that. "I'm not dead," Prue said. A scared Piper got up and institinctivly tired to freeze them. Thinking that someone was playing tricks on her mind but only Leo froze. "Why the hell did you try to use your powers on me?" Prue demanded. "Who are you?" Piper demanded. "What is she talking about?" Prue wondered, as she looked to Paige. "Paige, help me out. You know that Prue died when Phoebe wasn't there to help us," Piper said. Paige looking as confused as ever, wondering what her sister was talking about. "Piper I don't know what you are talking about. Phoebe died," Paige said confused. "WHAT? NO. PHOEBE DIDN'T DIE." Piper yelled. "NO, SHE DIDN'T DIE. I WAS JUST WITH HER. She collapsed into Leo's arms. "Honey, please help me," Piper cried. He pulled Piper off him. "Piper please! We're not together anymore," Leo said trying not to hurt her. "WHAT? We're married" Piper said weakly. She looked at her sisters and at Leo as he was shaking his head no. "NO, THIS CAN'T BE! THIS CAN'T BE! PRUE YOU'RE DEAD. PHOEBE'S ALIVE. I can prove it," said a determined Piper. "How's that Piper?" Prue asked. "Well Paige has a similar power like yours," Piper said. "Paige call for something." Confused Paige said, "You know I have premonitions, but I orb to the future to see them. You know that Piper." "NO, NO! THIS IS A DREAM," Piper yelled. "THIS IS ALL A DREAM. PIPER WAKE UP!" Why the hell is Piper flipping out, Prue wonder. "Leo do something," Prue demanded. "There's nothing wrong with her. I can't help her," Leo said, as he orbed away. "Ah, sure thing Leo," Prue said sarcastically. Paige and Prue tried to walk toward Piper, but she ran up to her room and locked the door. "WHERE AM I?" She sopped in her pillow. "WHERE AM I? She fell asleep crying.  
  
Leo was still sitting next to Piper. She started to wake up. "Piper!" Leo said. "Where am I?" Piper asked. "You're in the manor," Leo said. She began to get up, but slowly sat back down. "Don't try to get up so quickly," Leo said concerned. "You still might be infected with the venum." "What are you talking about Leo?" Piper asked. "You don't remember," Leo asked. Piper looked at him funny. She wasn't used to Leo being this worried about her. "Stop fussing over me," Piper said. "What's wrong with you?" Hurt Leo stepped back thinking something's wrong with my wife. What can I do to help her? What can I do? Piper walked away from him and went into the kitchen. He just stood there watching her walk away. Soon after Phoebe and Paige orbed back with Buffy. "Wow, what a ride," Buffy said with a smile. Phoebe and Paige just laughed at her. They proceed into the parlor. "Leo, this is Buffy Summers," Phoebe said. "Oh, Hi Buffy," Leo said as if nothing was wrong. "Where's Piper," Paige wondered. "That's the funny part! Where is she?" Leo said sarcastically. "What?" Phoebe asked confused. "She was right here before Paige and I orbed to Sunnydale. Where could she have gone?" Phoebe and Paige were wondering why the sudden change in Leo, but didn't have a chance to when Piper came out of the kitchen. She was heading up to her room when Leo called for her. "Piper," Leo said. "What is it now Leo?," Piper said annoyed. Paige and Phoebe looked at one another wondering what was up with Piper. She's usually never this cold Paige thought. "What do you want Leo?" She said as she came back into the parlor. "Hey Paige," Piper said. "Leo what do you want?" Piper asked him again. She looked over at Paige and noticed Phoebe was standing next to her. "PHOEBE, but you're dead," Piper said. She instinctivly tried to freeze everyone, but Leo (And Buffy? Wouldn't she freeze too? Why isn't she?) was the only one that froze. "Calm down Piper," Paige said. "It's only Phoebe." "Yes, I see that it's Phoebe, but she's de-de-dead," Piper stammered. "Sweetie, it's alright. I'm alright." Phoebe said, trying to calm down her sister. "Wait a minute," Buffy said. "Why is she saying that you died Phoebe?" "I don't know." Phoebe said. " What happened to you when you were under the demon's venum?" "I was shifted back and forth to another reality. I didn't know what was real and what wasn't real," Buffy said. Piper still scared began to settle down, still watching them very closely. Where am I she wondered? How did I get here? Why is Phoebe alive? Where's Prue? Where's Prue?? Where's Prue? "Piper it's ok," Phoebe said, as she received a premonition. "What's wrong with Phoebe?" Piper asked. "She's getting a premonition Piper. It's her power. Don't you remember? Paige said. Piper backed away scared. "No, this can't be? Paige gets the premonition. NO," she said running up to her room. Hoping that it would still be in the same room wherever she was. The premonition went by so fast Phoebe didn't think she'd gotten it all. By that time the premonition ended, Leo had unfrozen. He noticed that she was having a premonition. "Phoebe what is it," Leo wondered. "I don't know," Phoebe wondered. "Well, tell what you can," Leo said concerned. "I'll try," Phoebe said, as she was taking it all in. "I saw Piper, Paige, and Prue." Confused Phoebe didn't understand what that meant. "Prue," Paige wondered. "I don't understand what all that means," Phoebe wondered. "Well, there's one thing I'm sure about. "It's getting a little late to be doing anything right now," Leo said, as he interrupted. Phoebe and Paige agreed with Leo, but Phoebe wanted to say what was missing from her premonition, but figured that they already knew. So she didn't go into it any further. Paige and Phoebe shared a room that night, while Leo slept on the couch. Buffy used Paige's bed for the night. The next morning Paige and Buffy orbed to the Park, with Piper's car still in the parking lot. "I hope they don't give us a ticket," Phoebe said trying to make light of the situation. "We'll deal with that later, cause there's the demon," Buffy said, as she ran toward the demon. She fought with the demon for a while before killing it. She broke the appendage off with a quick snap. Paige was in awe at how strong this Buffy girl was, but didn't let on. "EWWW," She said. "Let's go before someone sees us," Paige said wrinkly her nose. She ran over to Paige and they orbed back to the manor. Leo and Phoebe were sitting in the foyer when Paige and Buffy orbed in. "Did you get it," Phoebe asked. "Yes, I got it right here," Buffy said, as she showed them. "Well, we've got a bit of a problem," Phoebe said. "What about the premonition?" "Ooooo, I guess we do have a problem," Buffy said. "We've still got to heal Piper. How are we going to do that," Paige asked. "Well, I was brought back with a potion that my friend Willow made with this venminous appendage." Buffy said, as she held it up. She would never forget that horrible time that she thought she had to choose between realities, not to mention trying to kill her family. She broke her own train of thought, when she realized that these girls could have gone back into time to change things. "Why didn't you just use a spell to send yourselves back in time, to the very moment it happened?" Phoebe and Paige book look at each other and say, "It would be a personal gain for us." "It would be risky," Paige said. "What's personal gain?" Buffy asked. "Personal gain is if we use a powers on each other or for our own benefit and it backfires on us," Phoebe said. "We've all dealt with it, and it's not a pretty thing." "Oh, ah, oh ok," Buffy said. "Well, let's get to work." Paige said, as she broke the awkward moment. She then proceeded to show Buffy the kitchen, where she would use the supplies to make a potion. While Paige and Buffy where in the kitchen, Phoebe went upstairs to help Piper understand the situation. Poor Leo didn't know how big the situation really was. Outside Piper's door, Phoebe knocks softly on the door. "Piper, are you up?," Phoebe asks. "Go away!" Piper yells. "Please Piper. Please open the door. I'd like to speak to you," Phoebe said. She hears the lock on the door unlock. Piper opens the door. "Come in," she said reluctantly. "I hope you are feeling better," Phoebe said concerned. "I'm fine," said a cautious Piper. "I know you don't understand the situation, but believe me, everything is going to be ok. Phoebe said. "Paige and Buffy are in the kitchen making the potion right now." Piper looked back at Phoebe and then began pacing back and forth. She stopped long enough to say, "I don't need a damn potion to make me feel better," Piper said harshly. "What would make me feel better is finding my way back home." Phoebe went for her sister's hand, and Piper backs away. Phoebe crushed says, "But you are home." "Get out! GET OUT! GET OUT," Piper yelled to Phoebe. Phoebe begins to cry and quickly walks away. "You'll be sorry for not sending me back home," Piper yells. As she was going down the stairs, Phoebe thinking about what Piper said. "Wait, Piper never speaks to anyone like that. She maybe sarcastical at times, but she's never that mean to anyway." Phoebe said out load. "What if that isn't Piper at all." Yeah, that's got to be it she though to herself. She ran into the kitchen. Paige notices her sisters tear stained face. "Phoebe what happened? Why are you crying?" Paige asked. "Something that Piper said to me," Phoebe said. "It was not Piper who said those things." "Maybe it's the venum that's making her say and do things that she would never say and do," Paige said. "No, that's just it. When Piper was seriously ill before, she was never that way to anyone. She honestly thought that she was going to die," Phoebe said. "This is very strange," Buffy interrupted. "That never affected me like that even when I tried to." She stopped herself before she realized what she was going to say. "What? What? Buffy," Phoebe asked. "I was going to say before I tried to. killed my friends," Buffy said. "Kill! Oh my god Buffy," Paige said. " Oh no! It wasn't like that. I realized on my own what I needed to do, and I came back to my real reality. The real reality," Buffy said. "That's it," Phoebe said enthusiastically. "You just hit the nail on the head Buffy." "I did," said a confused Buffy. "Yes, what if this venum did infect her, but not in the way we think." Phoebe said. "Go on," Buffy said interested. "What if our Piper was sent to another dimension, and the Piper that's up stairs is from that dimension." Phoebe said. "That's good, but how do we prove it," Paige asked. "Well, I didn't get a chance to explain my who premonition last night," Phoebe said. "What?" Paige and Buffy asked. "I got the feeling that I or the other Phoebe had died," Phoebe said. "That would explain why you saw Prue and I and not you," Paige said. "Where is Prue," Buffy asked. Paige and Phoebe looked at each other hoping they would never have to explain what happened to anyone. "She died last year," Phoebe said. "It was my fault." She thought for sometime that if she were there, she probably would have been able to at least stop Shax from killing her sisters. "Phoebe it's not your fault. It was an accident," Paige said, as she emphasized on accident. Phoebe knew she was right, but still felt the guilt about her sister's death. "Well, let's go to the book of shadows to see if there's anything we can do," Paige said. "Let's go," Phoebe said. Phoebe, Paige, and Buffy all headed up to the attic hoping that there was something that they could do. Buffy forgot the vemimus appendage, so she went back to the kitchen to grab it and head back up to the attic. Before Phoebe went up the attic, she stopped by Piper's room. "Piper, please come up to the attic," Phoebe asked. Piper opened the door; "I'll go, if you'll be sending me home." "That's what's we are trying to do," Phoebe said. Piper followed Phoebe up to the attic, while Paige and Buffy were already up there. "Find anything," Phoebe asked. "No, nothing," Paige said.  
  
"Piper come out of your room please," Prue asked. "I'm really worried about you." Paige began to say something when she was beginning to have a premonition. "Paige." Prue yelled. Piper heard Prue, and she went to the door opened. "Paige," Piper said, as Paige orbed away. A few minutes later Paige returned. "Whoa," Paige said. "That was some weird premonition." "Well, what did you see?" Prue wondered. "Well, I saw Piper getting attacked and infected with a type of demon venum, and Phoebe saving her." "Phoebe?" Prue said. "She's was killed?" Piper asked. By who? She kept thinking she must have let Phoebe down in this reality. She began to cry. She turned around and went back to her bed. Prue and Paige followed her. They both sat on the bed next to each other. "Yes! He was a very calculated demon." Prue said. " He wove his way in side thinking that he could kill the Charmed Ones." "NO," Piper said, as she covered her mouth in horror. "He became one of the family for awhile. That's why it makes this so hard for us, for you," Prue continued. "When does it happen?" Piper asked. "It happened about a year ago. We really didn't expect to any of us to die. Let alone Phoebe," Prue said, as she began to cry. "Oh god no! Phoebe is gone," Piper asked again, sobbing in to her pillow. "Prue, come over here," Paige said, as she got up. Prue followed. "Why is she reacting to Phoebe's death as the first she's heard about it?," Prue wondered. "She's blocking everything out." Paige said. "She blames herself about Phoebe's death." "We have to help her Paige," Prue said. Piper still sobbing in her pillow and thinking how lost she really was. "Paige, you never did explain your premonition." Prue said. "Maybe it means we are suppose to help her." Paige wondered if Prue was telling the truth. Could this be something that helps Piper remember she asked herself. "What was the premonition?" Prue asked. "I get the feeling that it already happened," said a confused Paige. Both Prue and Paige look over at Piper to Piper and then back at each other. "What's going on," Prue asked. "That's what I'm trying to tell you. "I'm not your sister Piper," she said, as she sat up. "That's non sense," Prue said. "It can't be," Prue said in disbelief. Oh how I miss Prue. I wish she were with us. But I've got her here now. Do I go back? What should I do? I don't want to leave Leo, but I have my big sister Prue back. Maybe it was all a dream, and Phoebe really did die. What do I believe? What do I believe? Prue is right in front of me. Flesh and bone. Oh Prue she thought over and over. At the same time Piper was thinking about Prue, Prue was thinking about Phoebe and all the things that Piper had said when they were down stairs. She wished that Phoebe were here right now. She would know how to handle this better then I could ever hope to. Then she broke her own train of though and called for Leo. A few minutes later he orbed up stairs. "Yeah?" He asked, as he was worrying about Piper. He did love her so, but he wished that she hadn't broken it off with him when Phoebe died. I hope that she accepts me when she returns to me, he thought to himself. "Paige had a premonition about something that already happen. Is that possible," Prue asked. "I would suspect that her powers are growing." Leo said. "What did you see?" "Well, I've seen Piper get attacked by this ugly demon with a spike type thing in his hand, and stabbed her with it." "Doesn't sound like anything that I've seen before," Leo said, as he looked over to Piper. "It was venumus, and she looked as if she was dying," Paige said. "That's it," Piper said. "Phoebe and I were fighting the demon. I went to freeze him, but it didn't work. I tried to blow him up, and that didn't work either. That's when he stuck me with that thing." "Blowing up," Prue asked. "What's that?" "That's what I'm telling you. I'm not your Piper." Piper said, once again. "That's nonsense Piper." Prue said, but she thought nothing is as it seems when it comes to magic. "Piper how did you know about it?" Leo asked. "That's the next power you're supposed to receive." Piper looked at Leo with pleading eyes. "I've had that part of my power from so time," Piper said. "She's right," Paige said. "She looked like she had a handle on her power." Paige, Leo, and Prue all looked at each other and wondered what all this meant. "Why don't we go to the attic to see what we can find out," Prue suggested, as she broke the silence. "All right," Paige said, as Leo and Piper followed. Still being new at this, they hoped that everything would work out for the best. Once in the attic, Prue was flipping through the book of shadows, but she couldn't find anything to help them. "Damnit" Prue said, as she closed the book hard. "Why can't I ever find anything that I need, when I look in this book." "Keep trying Prue," Leo said. "I'll see what I can find out. He orbed out with them watching him orb away.  
  
Phoebe began looking in the book of shadows for a spell to send them to another dimension, but there wasn't anything useful that they could use. It was getting very discouraging for them, when Buffy suggested that they make their spell up. Phoebe grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. It was hard for her to think up a spell because she was thinking about where her sister was. Paige sat with Piper and explained to her all that has happened since Prue died. Piper was in disbelief, but she thought about Phoebe the more Paige and Phoebe was thinking about Prue. I want to be with Phoebe, but then I'd leave Prue behind. Perhaps even Leo she thought. I'm not as cold as people like to think of me she thought to herself. I'm still mourning for the loss of my sister. Leo orbed in without any type of information. She noticed that Leo was watching her every move, and it made her realize that she had been a fool with her Leo. She did love him so, she thought he wouldn't accept me back. I know he wouldn't. She put those thoughts of her head, and realized that she needed to help Phoebe with a spell. She sure did miss Phoebe she keep thing over and over. "So, Piper tell us about your world," Phoebe wondered. "Oh boy, where do I begin," Piper said. "Well, about 2 years ago, Phoebe discovered our powers and our heritage in this big old book. Prue and I didn't believe it at first, but then things happened that made us believe right away." "That's how Phoebe found our powers and our heritage, but it was 4 or 5 years ago," Paige said. "Go on," Buffy said, as she was interested. "Tell us what kind of powers your sisters have," Paige asked. "So, you guys had been at this longer then we have," Piper said, as she began to trust these people that looked familiar, but didn't really know. "Prue has the power to manipulate demons. Basically she makes them do whatever she wants. I have the power to freeze. Phoebe had the power of premonition." "The power to manipulate," Paige said. "Our Prue had the power of telekinesis. That's where my power comes from." "What is it?," Piper wondered. "I'm half-whitelighter, and it makes my telekinesis different. Instead of moving things with my mind as Prue had done, I call for the object. They orb in my hand," Paige said, as she called for an object and it appeared in her hands. "Wow, that's cool," Piper said. "What powers do I have, I mean your Paige have," Paige wondered. "She has premonitions, but with her orbing, she orbs to the premonition. Its kind of a strange power, but it seems to help us a lot," Piper said. " Wow, that's such a cool power," Paige said. Piper smiled. "What happened to Phoebe," Buffy wondered. Piper was quite for a moment before she answered. "Um, it's a very long and drawn out story. You don't want to hear about it," Piper said. "Please Piper, if there's something that we might need to know, please tell us," Paige said. "Cole killed her," Piper said. Paige turned to look over at Phoebe, who's still writing a spell. "He killed her, how," Paige wondered. "He was trying to infiltrate the Charmed Ones, and he stabbed Phoebe. We killed him. Simple as that," Piper said, as she got up to walk over to Phoebe and she sat down next to her. "Is there something I can help you with," Piper asked. "Just being here helps me," Phoebe said. "Thank you." Piper smiled back at her. How she must miss her Piper, she thought. As soon as Piper sat near Phoebe, she was able to write a spell to send them to Piper. She read it to herself, 'Is there a way? Is there a how? Which way now? Where is Piper? Take us to Piper?' Simple enough she thought, but will work she wondered. "Al right I have something, but I don't know if it'll work," Phoebe said. "Well, it'll have to do," Buffy said. "Buffy you'll have stay here with Leo," Paige said. "No problem," Buffy said. "When we return, we'll take care of those demons,' Phoebe said. Shaking her head. Phoebe went ahead and wrote them each the location spell. Paige set candles in a circle and Phoebe used the demons appended in their cauldron with Piper's blood. Hoping it would lead them to their sister, Piper. They began chanting 3 times: 'Is there a way? Is there a how? Which way now? Where is Piper? Take us to Piper?' The wind began to pick. It swirled around them and lighting struck. POOF. The girl's disappeared. "Wow, that was cool," Buffy said. "Let's hope it works," Leo said wondering if he'd ever see his wife again.  
  
Paige, Prue and Piper in the attic looking through the book of shadows when there was a lighting strike. Smoke filled the room. When it cleared 3 people were standing in the middle of it. Prue noticed who they were. "PHOEBE," Prue said as she fainted. "Prue," Phoebe, the Paige's, and the Piper's all ran to Prue's side. A few minutes later she woke up. "I thought I saw Phoebe," Prue said. "Umm Prue, you did," Paige said, as looking back at herself. Prue rose to her feet. "You'll have to forgive me," Prue said. "It's ok," Phoebe said. Piper debated on where she should say anything about staying, but then realized that she had to. "I'm not sure if I want to leave," Piper said. "Please Piper," Paige said. "I understand why you want to stay. I would too. I don't even know Prue, and I miss her." She looked at the other Piper. "I really do understand. You miss Phoebe. I would miss her to, even when she's a brat," Paige said, trying to make things a little less serious. "Hey," Phoebe said in her best little kid voice. Leo walks over to his Piper. "I want you to stay. I love you," he said, he grabbed her and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back. She realized what she would miss the most. She broke from the kiss, "I love you too, Leo. I am so, so, so very sorry for the way I treated you for the past year," Piper said. "It's all right. I understand," Leo said as he kissed her again. They broke from their kiss and went to Piper's room like they were newlyweds. "Well, Piper it's time to go," Phoebe said. "I think I realized something," Piper said. "Even though Prue is gone, she's not really gone. She's in my heart... And I'd miss Leo something terrible!" "Well, Let's go home," Phoebe said. "Wait," Prue said. "Phoebe I'm so glad that I got to see you again." "Me too," Phoebe said, as they both began to cry. "I'm so sorry for always putting you through grief," Phoebe said, as she stepped back from one another. "You'd be happy, Prue," Piper said. "She's finally got a reliable job. Not to mention she finished College." Prue smiled at Phoebe. You know, I was always hard on you, because I knew you'd make something of your life one way or another. Even though you, I mean she died. I knew somehow some way she would make it, even if it meant through someone else," Prue said. Piper hugged Prue, as did Paige. "Well, we'd better go. We don't want to keep Buffy waiting," Phoebe said. "Who's Buffy?," Piper asked. "Oh, she's a vampire slayer," Phoebe said. "You mean to tell me we could have used vampire slayer when Paige was a vampire," Piper wondered. "Probably," Paige said. "Vampire Slayer," Piper, Prue, and Paige said in unison. "Yeah, it's just something strange and unusual that you'll come across sometime or another," Phoebe said. "Well, we really must go." "Wait, don't go," Prue said. "We must Prue," Phoebe said. "Please stay for a few minutes longer," Prue said, as she didn't want them to go "I guess, we could stay a few minutes," Paige said. They each explained what has happened since they became witches, but ended up staying a little longer then they really wanted it. "We really must go, we've stayed way to long," Piper said. "You're right," Prue said. "I'll never forget you guys. "Neither will we," Piper said. They each hugged each other and stepped back as Phoebe began a short spell to send them back home. Paige and Piper began chanting as well: 'Powers that be, Take us home now that we have our Piper, Powers that be, Take us home us home now that we have our Piper, Powers that be, Take us home now that we have our Piper' With that, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe disappeared as Paige, and Prue began to cry. "I think we learned a lesson," Prue said. "Always remember Phoebe. She'll always be with us whatever we do. "Never forget what happened here today either," Paige said.  
  
Lighting bolt struck again. Smoke engulfed the attic. When it cleared 3 witches stood. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. "Piper," Leo said, as he walks over to her and picks up. He hugs her and kisses her like she's been gone forever. "I missed you Leo," Piper said. They left the attic and went to her room like newlyweds who couldn't keep their hands off each other. "I take it, you got the right Piper," Buffy asked. "Yes," Phoebe said. "At first we would have come back with the other Piper," Paige said. "She wanted to stay?" Buffy asked. "Yes, but the other Piper made her see differently," Paige said. "I'm happy for you," Buffy said. "Let's get back to the park and take care of those nasty demons once and for all." Paige, Phoebe, and Buffy orbed to the park. The demons were waiting for them. They began to fight. Paige was having problems about the time that Buffy had killed the one she was fighting. She ran over to Paige and she killed that one as well. Phoebe was doing a good job. "You distract him," Buffy said, as she came up from behind it and snapped it's thick neck. "Wow, pretty impressive," Phoebe said. "Thanks," Buffy said as she threw the demon to the ground. "Those were some ugly demons," Phoebe said. "You're telling me," Buffy said, with a laugh. "You don't know how many I've seen that they were butt ugly." They just laughed. "Well, I think I'd better be getting home. My sister is a teenager and I don't want to leave her home alone," Buffy said. "All right," Paige said, Buffy and Paige orbed back to Sunnyday. Phoebe forgot she had the keys to Piper's car. I'm glad I have the keys, she thought. "I'll be glad to get home," She said, as she drove back to the manor. Piper and Leo couldn't keep their hands off each other as he was called away. I hate that Piper thought. A little while later Leo orbed back. "I'm sorry Piper. I couldn't not go," he said. "I know. I just wish they wouldn't call you during." Piper said. "I know. I know," Leo said. She gave him a look telling him that she wanted to know what the elders had to say. They headed downstairs as Paige was orbing in. "Where's Phoebe," Piper asked. "She's driving your car home. She should be here any time," Paige said. Phoebe pulled up and went into the house. I'm home," she said, as she opened the door. Phoebe wondered why they were all waiting there. "I was called away a little while ago. The elders had a reason for sending Piper to the alternative universe to see Prue, and the other Piper was brought to our world. You're destiny was fulfilled, and it was their way of letting you see your sister," Leo said. "Why couldn't we see our Prue," Paige wondered. "Prue is a whitelighter now, and in the first few years new whitelighters aren't supposed to see their family," Leo said. "Well, that's a dumb rule," Phoebe said. "You got to see Prue and you helped them out as well, Leo said. "Be thankful they let you see Prue again, even if it was in another universe. "We are Leo, we are." Phoebe, Paige, and Piper said in unison. "Phoebe, I found this in my room when Leo was called away," Piper said, as she handed Phoebe a envelope. "What's this?" Phoebe asked, as she opened the envelope. "Oh, it's a letter from the other Piper."  
  
Dear Phoebe, For so, so very long I've kept my grief inside me, and never, never even dealt with it properly. I pushed my sisters and my beloved Leo away. I hurt Leo so badly, that he hated me. My sisters just gave me the room I need, but really I wanted them with me. I couldn't ask them for help. I wouldn't let myself ask for their help. That was, until I was sent here.to you and to Leo I believe there was a reason for this, and I'm glad I got to see you again. I was scared at first when I saw you standing there next to Paige. I didn't know how I would react to seeing you once more. I'm so very sorry that I hurt you. I never meant any of that. Please believe me. I never meant to be that cruel. I was scared to be here, with you. At the same time, with your sister Prue gone, I know I made it harder for you deal with that, I couldn't accept everything all at once. I lost my baby sister to a demon that we took in as a family member; I gained a sister I never knew I had. Then I come here, and I find you once more, without Prue. You helped me realize that I had to let all that unhealthy stuff go. From this point on, I'm a new person. I'm not that cold-hearted person that people once took me for. Thank you Phoebe. I'm glad that I got to see you once more. I will never forget you. You truly are a great person. Don't change! I love you, Phoebe!  
  
Love, Piper  
  
Phoebe began to cry as she was reading the letter. "Phoebe what is it?" Piper asked. "This letter is from Piper. I guess I help her," Phoebe said, as she hugged her sister Piper. Paige, and Leo just smiled.  
  
Paige went downstairs and Prue went into her room to believe. She began to cry over her second loss of Phoebe. As she grabbed a tissue to wipe her tears, she noticed a letter addressed to her. She opened the envelope. "It's from Piper," She said out loud.  
  
Dear Prue, When you died, I was angry with myself, angry with Paige, angry with Phoebe, angry with my Leo, and most importantly I was angry with you. You always said that you would never leave us, and when you did, I wanted to be the one to take your place. I wanted Leo to heal you first and let me die. I was so upset that I became a fury. It is a demon that takes away the pain to survive. I was willing to give my life up because I was angry. I was so angry. I couldn't bare it anymore. I wanted to die. I wanted to give it all up. Paige helped me to see that it was ok to be angry in order to help me grief. I know this sounds depressing, but I just really wanted you know. I'm sorry for the way I reacted to seeing once more. It was quite a shock for me. I thought that I'd see you until I died, but never expected in a million you that I'd see you so soon. This was the best gift the elders could have given me. It's one of the few things that they've given us. Phoebe never properly dealt with your death, but I'm sure that seeing you once last time has help her move on. She loved you so much, but never truly knew how to say it, to you. I'm glad that I was there to mediate between you to; otherwise, you two would have killed each other. I really miss having you around, but I do understand now why you had to leave. It was your time, but your still doing the thing that you loved the most, helping people. Even to this day it hurts not having you in my life, but I'm moving on. I will never forget. Leo and I are trying to have a baby. If it's a girl, whom am I kidding, it'll be girl, and I'll name her after you. I love you so very much. I will never forget the short time we had together. You'll forever be in my heart. I love you Prue!  
  
Love, Piper  
  
Prue layed down in her bed, and sobbed into her pillow. She realized that if anything happened to her, that Piper would be just fine. Piper is stronger then I've always thought. "I'm glad that she's moved on," she said out loud. Piper knocked on the door softly. "Prue honey, you ok," Piper asked. "Come in," Prue said. Piper walked into and sat by her on the bed. Prue leaned over and hugged her sister. "What was that for?" Piper asked. "Oh, nothing. With everything that's happened, I just want you to know that I love you," Prue said. "Ah, Prue, I love you too," Piper said, as she wondered why Prue was acting this way. Paige walked into the room, "What's wrong?" "Nothing much, just a little sisterly bonding," Piper said. "Oh good," Paige said, as she walked over and sat on the bed next to Piper and Prue. They all hugged each other. "Let's make a pack here and now," Prue said. "Let's not be angry for any reason." "Agreed," Piper and Paige said in unison.  
  
Later that evening, Phoebe went to Prue's grave. "Hi Prue! I haven't been to see you since the day of the funeral. I'm sorry for that." She paused. " I really wanted to, but so much has happened to me since then." She paused again. "I have to admit, you were right about Cole from the beginning. I never wanted to believe it, because I was so in love with Cole. Still actually." She pauses once again. " I'm trying to get over him, but how can you really give up on your soul mate. But you would be so proud of him. He actually helped us a lot when Paige first arrived. I even married him, got pregnant. But it was never meant to be. We vanquish him, but you probably already know that. I tried holding all that in, and what did it get me. nothing. I tried to be a good middle sister, but that was Piper's job. We were having the same difficulties, but I never did say anything. Maybe if I did, we could have worked it out together. I don't know. Oh how I wish you were here, but you are here. I just can't see you. I can feel your presence around me, and I know that I am loved. by you, Piper, Paige, Mom, Dad, and grams." She started to walk away, but then she turned around. "I suppose you had something to do with our little trip?? If you did, I thank you. I got to see you, well, even if it wasn't you, I got to see you. I was able to make peace with it. At the same time we help the other Piper. She was able to move on and rekinder her romance with their Leo. Thanks Prue. I'm so proud to be your baby sister!" She smiled and she left. Feeling like she wasn't a Lost Soul anymore. The End 


End file.
